An American Tail
An American Tail is a 1986 American animated musical film, directed by Don Bluth and produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment. It tells the story of Fievel Mousekewitz and his family as they emigrate from the Imperial Russian territory of Ukraine to the United States for freedom. However, he gets lost and must find a way to reunite with them. It was released on November 21, 1986, to reviews that ranged from positive to mixed and was a box office hit, making it the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film at the time. Its success, along with that of The Land Before Time, TWE's Tamagotchi: The Movie and Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Bluth's departure from their partnership, prompted Steven Spielberg to establish his own animation studio, Amblimation. Plot In 1885 in Russia Toposkovich family (father, mother, Tanya, Fievel and little baby girl-Haj), Jewish, lives in a small house; After an attack by the Cossacks who set fire to the village square and its ferocious cats that attack the rats, the family decided to emigrate to America in search of the "American dream", a land where the mice, not There are cats and therefore could live peacefully. On the way from Hamburg to the United States, the ship remains embroiled in a storm and Fievel slips off the boat into the sea while his family, shocked (especially his father), arrives in New York. Fievel unable to arrive in America hidden in a bottle and runs into Henri, a pigeon Frenchman who teaches him the concept "never say never" and Fievel learns that you should never give up in the face of the challenges of life, so he sets out in search of his family. Come to town, meets the mysterious Lucky LoRatto, a greedy and cruel that seems to want to help but actually exploits it to work in a factory. Fievel escapes with a rat Italian teenager, Tony Toponi, who decides to help him find his family. Tony falls in love with Bridget, a little mouse Irishman who will try to join forces of all mice for cats and Fivel will be so aware that America is also inhabited by cats. Fievel indeed will present the idea to build a secret weapon during a rally, convened by the aristocratic Gussie Topolonia, attended by parents but do not see it. Fievel and Tony try to reach the pier to meet Bridget, but Fievel stays behind and ends in a manhole where he discovers that Lucky LoRatto is not a mouse, but a cat that has deceived all the other rats to pour their money. It is also the leader of the cats that torment mice and imprisons Fievel. One of the cats, Tiger, listening Fievel realizes that he has lost his family as he had as a kid lost his family. The two become great friends and Tiger frees him. Out of the manhole, Fievel joins the other mice who completed the secret weapon (a mechanical giant rat, inspired by the stories of Goodnight Mr Toposkovitz, the "Rat colossus of Minsk") and unmasks Lucky LoRatto. The plan works and the cats led by Lucky cone forced to flee by boat to Hong Kong. However, a fire and explodes Fievel, passed out for having hit his head on a tool, miraculously manages to escape and ends up in an orphanage where is mocked by orphans beginning to lose hope to see his family. But at the time Tony and Bridget, who tracked down the family of Fievel arrives in den transported by Tiger and his father, playing violin, manages to attract the attention of his beloved son: Dear Fievel finally embraces his father and his family, afterwards, Henri and other birds take them flying over the statue of liberty, crowning the American dream. Production Company Don Bluth Entertainment Category:Don Bluth Films